Maiden of Virtue
Boss in Karazhan, she is a titan like the construct in The Guest Chambers. Abilities * Holy Fire: 1 sec. cast, 2 sec. cooldown, consumes an enemy in flames for 3000-3200 damage, burning it and inflicting additional 1750 fire damage every 2 seconds over 12 sec. (DoT, dispellable). Blockable with Grounding Totem. Seems to target the closest person not in melee range. * Holy Ground: Waves of virtue emanate from the caster, infusing nearby ground with holy power, for 240-360 holy damage every sec. 12 yards. Silences for 0.5 seconds every 1 second, preventing non-instant spellcasting. * Holy Wrath: AoE chain, inflicting more damage for every target it hits. * Repentance: Puts the enemy target in a state of meditation, incapacitating them for up to 10 sec. Any damage caused will awaken the target. Also deals about 2000 holy damage. She casts Repentance ca. every 30 seconds. This affects all players, not just humanoid players. This effect cannot be dispelled, but warriors who pop Berserker Rage can become immune to it (or break it if in berserker stance), just like normal paladin's Repentance. Tip: Warriors (tanks especially) should treat this like the Magmadar fear, which does also make you immune to the 2k frontload damage as well. A paladin can cast Blessing of Sacrifice on the tank to break Repentance. Strategy The rooms off the hallway prior to the Maiden do not need to be cleared. Maiden of Virtue should be tanked where she is standing. A warrior or druid tank makes no difference as Repentance only afflicts those outside of the platform on which she is tanked. Everyone must spread out to avoid chaining the Holy Wrath. All casters should stand in between two pillars alone. There is enough room for everyone to place themselves like this. There is a large hitbox around her from which she can be hit by melee. It is not recommended to have more than 4 players in melee range as to avoid Holy Wrath. The animation for Repentance is visible before the spell is cast. Casting HoTs and a Power Word: Shield on the tank will be enough to keep the tank alive during Repentance. A paladin with Blessing of Sacrifice can also ease the healing required on the tank during Repentance. A paladin can cast the spell on the tank and it will break Repentance on the paladin when the tank takes damage. Another counter to Repentance is to have a healer stand within melee range range of the Maiden when she is about to cast Repentance. By casting a HoT on the healer, the healer will be able to survive the damage taken from the Maiden's aura. The aura will also break the effects of Repentance, allowing the healer to heal the tank. Because the aura silences spells, the healer must be quick to run out of the aura's range to be able to heal the tank. While the Maiden is not using Repentance, the healer should be dedicated to cleansing Holy Fire as to conserve mana. A Treeform druid can also do this easily, since their HoTs are instant cast and wont be interrupted by the periodic silence. Its also advisable to have a Shadow Priest (if available) DPSing in the melee group, since the Vampiric Embrace heals will keep the melee up through the holy aura, leaving healers free to concentrate on the tank. It's a relatively short fight so the healers/ranged DPS won't miss the Vampiric Touch. Casting Dampen magic on melee DPS reduces holy ground tick to 150-200 and single HoT can keep them alive pretty well. Besides Repentance and Holy Fire, this encounter is a typical tank and spank fight. Loot Movies *http://www.lrguild.org/forum/viewtopic.php?id=3130 *Loot Table: gsDKP.Com (12 Items - Complete) *AmpWoW Strategy Diagram * http://nordrassor.freehostia.com/phpBB/viewtopic.php?t=636 Category:Lesser Titans Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan